Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga
Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga (C437CCS) '''is Courtemanche437's take on Candy Crush Saga. It currently features 630 levels and 42 episodes. Its gameplay is based on the assumption that you have experience with the normal game, such as knowing all the level types, how to deal with different blockers, etc. The game also introduces some elements not found in the real version of Candy Crush Saga. Lives and tickets in this game are not present whatsoever. You can play as much as you want without ever having to ask your friends or pay to attempt a level. Regular Level Types Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga will feature every type of level already present in the normal game. Moves Levels Your average, simply "Score x points in y moves" type of level. Very straightforward. However, in C437CCS, at least one of these levels will be in '''every episode, unlike in the normal game where there tend to be large gaps between Moves levels. These are one of the easier types. Jelly Levels The most common type in the normal game, Jelly levels require you to clear every square of jelly on the board using the available amount of moves with matches or special candies. They are fairly common here too, and they can also prove to be one of the hardest types. Ingredients Levels Ingredients levels require the player to drop a certain number of cherries and hazelnuts located on the board, or that come from dispensers starting at Level 88, within the given amount of moves. They are also fairly common in this fanon, and are also one of the harder types, beaten out by Jelly levels. Timed Levels Perhaps the easiest type of level. This type is unique in that players have a specific amount of time to clear these levels as opposed to a number of moves. The time limit can be increased with +5 candies that fall when a certain number of cascades occur. There will typically be at least one Timed level in each episode, though some can contain as many as four. Candy Order Levels In this type of level, players are required to collect a certain number of candies, special candies, or special candy combinations in the move limit. There are typically around three Candy Order levels per episode. However, in this game, there is a special twist that applies to certain Candy Order levels. You can read more about it below. There are also three other special types of levels in this fanon. Special Level Types 'Blocker Order Levels ' The same concept applies to these levels as with Candy Order levels, except you need to collect a certain amount of blockers rather than candies, special candies, or special candy combinations. Blocker orders can also be mixed with regular orders. Blocker orders are a new element in Brownie Bar. The first Blocker Order Level is Level 31, and they continue to appear throughout the rest of the game. 'Honey Levels' This is the first of three level level types borrowed from Candy Crush Soda Saga in the fanon. The first Honey level is 301, and in this type of level the player is required to free bears from specific honey squares within a certain amount of moves. Honey levels are somewhat common, with typically two or three levels per episode. 'Jam Levels' The second level type from Candy Crush Soda Saga. It first appears at Level 406, and in this level type, the player is required to spread jam from certain squares on the board to every other space within a certain amount of moves. 'Soda Levels' This is the last level type which comes from Candy Crush Soda Saga. In this level type, the player is required to collect a certain amount of soda bottles within the given move limit to raise the soda level to the top of the board. The first level of this type is Level 511. Difficulty Ratings None - 0 Very Easy - 1 Easy - 2 Considerably Easy - 3 Medium - 4 Considerably Hard - 5 Hard - 6 Very Hard - 7 Insanely Hard - 8 Nearly Impossible - 9 Impossible - 10 Variable - As implied. Episodes are not rated by difficulty, but by the mean of the total difficulty of all 15 levels. For example, Marshmallow Mountain has one Very Easy level, two Easy levels, two Considerably Easy levels, two Medium levels, two Considerably Hard levels, one Hard levels, two Very Hard levels, and two Insanely Hard levels, and has a mean difficulty of 4.333 (1 + 4 + 6 + 8 + 10 + 6 + 14 + 16 = 65 / 15 = 4.333). Episodes World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 Element List Marmalade - Level 4 Jelly Fish - Level 10 Regular Icing - Level 11 Two-layered Icing - Level 12 Licorice Lock - Level 16 Chocolate - Level 24 Three-layered Icing - Level 30 Blocker Order Levels - Level 31 Candy Bomb (informal) - Level 33 Teleporter - Level 40 Four-layered Icing - Level 60 Candy Bomb (official) - Level 67 Candy Bomb Cannon - Level 76 Chocolate Spawner - Level 77 Licorice Swirl Cannon - Level 78 Ingredient Cannon - Level 88 Mystery Egg - Level 101 Coconut Wheel - Level 123 Rainbow Candies - Level 136 Cake Bomb - Level 151 Toffee Tornado - Level 166 Conveyor Belt - Level 181 Candy Frog - Level 196 Sugar Key - Level 211 Five-layered Sugar Chest - Level 211 Three-layered Sugar Chest - Level 216 Popcorn - Level 226 Sugar Key Cannon - Level 233 Lucky Candy - Level 234 UFO - Level 241 Toffee - Level 256 Cyan Candies - Level 271 Honey Levels - Level 301 White Chocolate - Level 316 White Chocolate Spawner - Level 321 Six-layered Icing - Level 326 Coloring Candy - Level 331 Category:Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga (C437CCS) Category:Fanon Games